thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nero Shock
This is a tribute that belongs to Aaron please do not use without permission Name: Nero Shock District: 3 Age: 15 Gender: Male Height: 5'7" Weapon: Electricity, knives, and blowgun Alliance: A small group of trustworthy people Personality: He is very weird, he is excitable and always running around like an idiot. He is usually talking to himself and he may seem out of the real world but he could not be more in it. He is a maniac. But not the kind of maniac that loves killing and torturing. He always has a little lopsided smile on his face. Whenever he does something that he feels makes him accomplished he will cackle madly until he gets bored of laughing and goes on to the next thing. Strengths: He is very smart and usually doesn't go gung-ho on people if he wants them dead. He will plan out his course of action perfectly and not fight anyone hand to hand. He is not afraid to kill and will without regret. He will enjoy his killing and think of it as an accomplishment. He is also a very good runner Weaknesses: He has no control over his emotions and he is not physically strong and he is small for his age. He is also not the best swimmer, due to not living in 4. His pain tolerance is low. Backstory: I was born in district 3, it was a normal family, my mom and dad were inventors, not successful inventors, just inventors. I had a sister Rena, she was 15 when I was 5 and she was forced to work in the factories, there were always many 'accidents' in other words: when someone does something wrong they get punished. In district 3 everyone is usually smart but unfortunately Rena was stupid and she caused a factory to burn down. I was scared, Rena was not punished, yet. Along with the factory burning down it took my parents with it, it was all Renas fault, my mom and dad were dead, I felt as I was being ripped open, I was being pulled into the pit of hell. I grabbed Rena and threw her against the wall, I clawed at her face until she was covered in scars. This was all her fault, she locked me in my room while i tried to tear down the wall, i would never forgive her, never. The next day the peacekeepers came, my sister was hanged, then I became sad and I did not talk for 2 weeks, not because there was no one left to talk to, I was in shock. I knew I needed food to survive, now my parents or sister weren't here to supply me I had to supply myself with the basics of survival. I came out of my room with a little lop-sided smile. I cackle with glee as I think about all the opportunities I have Getting food was not just asking, it was paying or trading. I decided to do neither. I had to steal, I was insane which I knew and embraced, a helpless orphan and I was given scraps, it was so funny my lopsided smile turned into a grin, they were such fools, the people fell for everything. But, I could not get everything I wanted and stealing was also helpful. I would say there was something behind them and knock them over the head with something heavy, and take everything they had with them. All while mumbling to myself and laughing. It was better to take as much as I could so I would only have to be rob one person at a time and draw not too much attention. I was an idiot and didn't hit a person hard enough. They reported me. I was caught, My eye twitched as I screeched loudly. This time, being insane did not help, it got me taken away, to an asylum. At the Asylum I hated it. I had to act as sane as I could for a month and I got released, I was angry again and I needed to hurt that man, the one who reported me. I needed to find him, it was easy, he was where he was always, his stall. When I killed him. Taking him apart piece by piece, which I was afraid to do but I had to, I felt as if I was punishing myself if he was still alive. I grabbed all the food and water I could carry and sprinted away as fast as my legs could carry me.I was living on the street, I knew it was hard and to most people I was some animal. I hated being seen as a rat who lived on the street so I stole back my home, some people had taken it, I forced them out and I had to kill one who refused to leave, I was very angry, pleased and sad with myself. The house held too many memories, photos, smells and the warmth that I once lived in was gone, it was killing me and I knew I was not going to be able to cope. Why was it me that had to survive... I knew the Hunger Games were coming up and i knew there was a chance I could get reaped, I was always scared of the games, I knew I could die so I always trained with kitchen knives, I was good, nothing compared to careers though. and I knew I would stand no chance, if they called my name i was dead. I was living on the street, i knew it was hard and to most people I was some animal. I met a girl, Milli, her sister had died in the games, she was alone, her parents had left her and she was just like me. I took her under my wing, i had never helped anyone before, but, she knew how i felt, it was amazing to see someone like me, who had suffered the same as me. She liked me and i loved her. Then my true rage came back again, she was taken away, she was caught stealing and she was whipped due to her crime and she did not live through it. Her laast words were ''avenge me, '' I killed the Peacekeeper who whipped, but this was my third kill... I did not want my insanity to step up another level... I would do anything to prevent that... Category:District 3 Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes